


And I Listen To Your Cries

by Hoverrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Canon Universe, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff, HinaNishi, Hinanoya - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship NishiHina so much why am I such rarepair trash, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, NishiHina - Freeform, Noyahina, Sobbing, asahi is honestly not the bad guy here, don't blame him either, hinata too - Freeform, noya is precious okay, there isn't enough noyahina in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoverrain/pseuds/Hoverrain
Summary: Nishinoya had been like the sun's incarnate ever since he had gotten together with Asahi two months ago. Hinata couldn't be happier for him. Still there's a twinge in his chest that cries out, wails with pain. Instead he smiles, and it's almost effortless, because Noya is happy, and that's all that matters.





	1. And I listen to your cries, because what else can I do?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first official fanfic I've actually been serious about writing. Half written drafts and ideas of others gather dust somewhere, but I hope this one turned out good--enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: I know I alternate between using and not using honorifics for character names outside of dialogue, but it's to show the slight change in POV between third person and Hinata's (he's just not narrating in first person). I'm not sure if what I'm saying is clear, but just know that it's intended and not a mistake. Thanks! :)
> 
> Edit: 12/12 - I reread this and it felt kind of rushed, so I added a paragraph and made some other small changes.

**Chapter 1** – And I listen to your cries, because what else can I do?

 

Hinata hums cheerfully as he inserts a coin into the vending machine, finger hovering over the selection of buttons. His lunch break so far had been spent stuffing his bento into his face as fast as he could in order to have more time to pass a volleyball between him and Kageyama, but he's momentarily taken a break to head to the vending machine near Gymnasium #2, thirsty for a drink.

 

Briefly, he contemplates getting strawberry milk, but a flash of Tsukishima's pissed off face when he caught Hinata buying the last one the previous week crosses his mind, and he gulps before pressing the button for melon milk.

It's his favorite anyways.

Or, well, it's Natsu's favorite. But he had grown to like it the amount of times he'd shared one with her when she was younger.

 

There's a clatter as the carton falls into the accessible space at the bottom of the vending machine, and he eagerly rips the straw out of its packaging and sticks it through the small circle of foil to get to the drink. He's just about to take a sip when he hears voices approaching his position.

They're around the corner, but he can recognize Nishinoya-senpai's voice. It's boisterous and cheerful like always, but with that underlying tone that Hinata recognizes as overwhelming admiration and affection he only gets talking to Asahi-san.

It's different from how he addresses anyone else. _It's different from how he speaks to Hinata._

 

“So? What did you want to talk to me about, Asahi?” Hinata presses his back to the wall as he listens from around the bend of the school building's structure. He knows that he shouldn't be listening in, especially on such a private conversation, as they had obviously picked a spot with barely anyone around, but there was something that kept him from moving away to give them the privacy they deserved.

Maybe he was just curious, or maybe it was the feelings he secretly held for Nishinoya, but he couldn't force himself to move. Instead he stands still, gripping his melon milk close to his body and huddling in the shadows like some creep. He seriously hopes Kageyama doesn't come looking for him right now, because never mind that guy being his best friend, he does _not_ have enough social sense or tact to leave Asahi-san and Noya-senpai to their conversation.

 

“Uh–Nishinoya–.” Hinata hears Asahi start to stutter before being cut off by Noya, “I said it was fine already for you to call me by my given name, Asahi!” He's carefree and happy. Hinata can feel his heart clench painfully, and his Adam's apple bobs as he thinks about how much he would like to have what Nishinoya has with Asahi, how much he wishes he was _enough._

“Right. Um...–Yuu...? I...wanted to tell you something. –About us, I mean.” His nervousness can practically be heard in his words, but it doesn't throw Nishinoya off. He continues before Nishinoya can interrupt again, seeming to need to get his words out before his courage can fail him.

“I-I know I'm heading off to college soon, and I didn't want this to hang between us b-before that happens, andIunderstandifyoucan'tforgivemeafterIsaythisbutI–.”

 

Nishinoya laughs, though it seems more uncertain than before, “Asahi, you don't have to be so nervous. I can't exactly tell what you're saying right now! So calm down, yeah?” He pats Asahi's shoulder, extending his arm almost fully in order to reach. Hinata can hear Asahi-san take a deep, shuddering breath before speaking again.

 

“Nishinoya. I think we should break up.” Hinata feels himself go stiff with shock, all thoughts of Kageyama being an awkward blueberry interrupting Noya and Asahi's conversation clearing from his mind. Flashes of Asahi and Nishinoya's interactions go through his mind.

 

They're perfect for each other. Nishinoya's enthusiasm balances out Asahi's timid nature, and they both seem driven by each other on the court, so why would something like this happen? It doesn't make sense. Nishinoya has always like Asahi, it had been obvious even from when he first arrived at Karasuno. From his determination for Asahi to have self-confidence as the ace to how devastated he was when he couldn't successfully execute a block follow-up for Asahi's failed spike, only someone blind couldn't see that Nishinoya's entire heart was dedicated to Asahi. And Asahi, he... _he? Asahi-san had never really seemed comfortable about Nishinoya-senpai's blunt affection for him._

 

It takes a few moments for Hinata's brain to start running again, and when it does, what he hears breaks his heart.

 

“Asahi–...why? Did-did I do something? Did I do something wrong? Asahi...?” Nishinoya's voice breaks early on. Asahi is silent for a moment before responding, face guilt-stricken as he watches tears starting to build in the libero's eyes.

“I–...I'm sorry, Noya. It's just–.”

Nishinoya interrupts, voice wavering. “It's just what, Asahi? Why would you agree to go out with me just to break up with me two months later?” Asahi watches as the tears threaten to spill over, steeling his resolve before replying, voice trembling slightly, “Nishinoya, you asked me to go out with you so suddenly...I wasn't–wasn't prepared for it. That's why I agreed, after being put on the spot. I'm sorry, I was so panicked that I responded without thinking. I just–you seemed so happy afterward that I couldn't find it i-in me to tell you properly...until now. I–I'm so sorry.”

 

Shoulders bowed low and his eyes downcast as he waited for Nishinoya's response, Asahi couldn't look less like a thug at the moment, unlike the many rumors about him made based on his appearance. He gives a little jump when Noya finally speaks.

 

“So you're saying that all this time...you've never really liked me the way I thought you did...? The way _you made me_ think you did?” His voice is quiet, and the first drop of a tear is quickly followed by another, the realization keeping him still. It feels like a shove to his chest, and he finds himself breathless for air.

 

“Nishi–”

 

“I...loved you, Asahi. And that hasn't changed! I still _love_ you! But–but all this time you've.... You've never reciprocated my feelings? I was so, so happy when you accepted! But–I–!” Nishinoya is outright crying now, eyes blinking as he fights in vain to hold the tears back. Asahi opens his mouth to say something but closes it immediately afterward as his mind draws a blank on what to say other than 'I'm sorry,' which he knows Nishinoya won't appreciate.

 

However, he doesn't need to.

 

Nishinoya draws himself up, his back firm and shoulders tense. Plastering on the most stable expression he can muster at the moment,

“It was the best two months I could've ask for. Thank you ***** , Asahi-san.” It was totally sincere, Noya's eyes clear as he stares Asahi straight in the eyes. Somehow that makes Asahi's eyes tear up as well, his eyes regretful and sad as he looks back at Nishinoya. He closes his eyes and bows his head again when Nishinoya turns on his heel and runs off, head lowered to hide his tears.

 

Footsteps recede away from Asahi and Hinata, and Hinata finally realizes that he's been barely breathing the past few minutes. One hand is still holding the melon milk box tightly, while the other is clutching at his shirt. The tight coil of pain in his chest at hearing Nishinoya's sobs finally loosen, and he takes in a deep breath, feeling tears prickle at the edges of his own eyes.

 

When Hinata has composed himself to some degree, he steps out from behind the wall, because he is by no means lacking in courage, and his eyes immediately focus in on Asahi.

 

He's still in the same spot, just turning to go when Hinata calls out, “Asahi-san.” Asahi quickly turns around, startled by Hinata's sudden appearance. He's about to ask when Hinata got there when realization clicks in his brain and he looks at Hinata with suddenly increased anxiety. His hands lightly clench into fists by his sides, and his mouth opens to say something, only to close it and open it again seconds later.

 

“Did you...?”

 

When he finally gets it out, his question is answered immediately. Hinata nods firmly, stance rigid. Asahi bites his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing. He glances to the side to avoid Hinata's bold, accusing, _hurt_ eyes. “I–how much–did you hear?” It's now Hinata's turn to glance away, face lightly colored red with shame.

 

“...everything. From when you guys arrived.” Asahi looks at him in slight disbelief before the expression is quickly covered by guilt again. There's a tense silence between them for a few moments before Asahi seems to make a decision.

Slumped shoulders straightening and his head lifting from its bow, he breaks the ice with a newfound determination.

 

“Hinata...I know that I probably don't deserve this, but could you...do me a favor?” Hinata looks at his senior inquiringly, feeling the change in atmosphere and responding appropriately. He stares Asahi in the eyes steadily, his own wide eyes earnest and a clear alloy orange. Asahi continues when Hinata stays silent, because he can tell from the set of his shoulders that he is listening.

 

“Can...can you look after Noya for me?” _I might not deserve it, but Nishinoya does. Please...._ Asahi's brown eyes look at Hinata pleadingly, desperate for him to accept. He would do anything to keep from hurting Nishinoya any further–because though his feelings for him don't go that way, he considers Nishinoya a dear and inspiring underclassman to him–and that meant keeping his distance. _I can't hurt him any more than I already have._

 

He panics slightly when Hinata just stays silent, the widening of his eyes the only indication that he gives showing he had heard Asahi properly. Waving his arms around, Asahi blushes and stammers, “B-but you don't have to! I understand if you don't want to do it––I-I mean, I hope you do, but you don't have to!” He's about to go on with his nervous breakdown and rant when he barely catches a murmur from Hinata. Asahi freezes like a deer in the headlights.

 

“–What?”

 

“I'll do it, Asahi-senpai. I know it wasn't your fault.” Hinata states this with quiet confidence, and Asahi is stunned by how blinding it is.

He stands dumbly with his arms frozen in front of him and mouth agape. When he next blinks, Hinata has run off past Asahi and in the vague direction Noya went in before, and he lowers his arms, closing his mouth as he turns to stare after Hinata.

His back looks straighter than Asahi has ever imagined his own to look like, filled with boldness and a concern for his teammates no other could match.

 

 

* **Arigato gozaimashita** is used here, a formal _thank you_ used when something has been done for you (This was to further emphasize the moment, because Nishinoya usually speaks to Asahi informally, but...yeah.)

 


	2. Let me comfort you; let me share your pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya crying Hinata crying everybody crying aah my poor babies ;^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "Spirits - The Strumbellas" while writing most of this chap. You don't have to listen to it to get in the mood for this chapter, but it's a good song that I would recommend.

**Chapter 2** – Let me comfort you; let me share your pain

 

“ _Can...can you look after Noya for me?”_

_He panics slightly when Hinata just stays silent, the widening of his eyes the only indication that he gives showing he had heard Asahi properly. Waving his arms around, Asahi blushes and stammers, “B-but you don't have to! I understand if you don't want to do it––I-I mean, I hope you do, but you don't have to!”_

“ _I'll do it, Asahi-senpai. I know it wasn't your fault.” Hinata states this with quiet confidence, and Asahi is stunned by how blinding it is._

_He stands dumbly with his arms frozen in front of him and mouth agape. When he next blinks, Hinata has run off past Asahi and in the vague direction Noya went in before, and he lowers his arms, closing his mouth as he turns to stare after Hinata._

_His back looks straighter than Asahi has ever imagined his own to look like, filled with boldness and a concern for his teammates no other could match._

* * *

 

He had lost his melon milk several steps ago.

 

Hinata pants as he runs in a vague direction towards where hopefully Nishinoya is. His senpai's footsteps had retreated away from him earlier, before he had stepped out to confront Asahi. It had seemed like it went back the way he had first heard them come, so he's pounding along that path now, scanning his surroundings for anything that might indicate the way Nishinoya took.

 

The lunch bell rings to call students back to class, but Hinata can barely hear it over the pounding of his own blood in his ears.

 

_I can't find him. Where are you? Nishinoya-senpai!_

 

He pauses to catch his breath momentarily against the locked doors of the second gymnasium after having run a full circle around the ground floor of Karasuno's school building. With the pause in activity, his brain decides to perform its occasional miracle and a thought suddenly occurs to him.

The last he knew, Nishinoya had the keys after locking up yesterday.

Hinata sucks in a breath and his eyes dart to the closed door of their volleyball clubroom. It's dark inside, but... _but what if Noya-san is hiding in there?_ That would explain why he hadn't found him yet! Hinata tightens his fists in determination and propels himself away from the gymnasium doors to sprint over to the club building.

 

Launching himself up the stairs, he slows down as he hears the muffled sound of sobbing, more distinct now that he is so close to the source. He steadies his breathing as he stares down the door. Fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, he reaches his left hand forward to the doorknob, turning it. There's a small click and it swings inward when Hinata pushes.

 

He squints before his eyes adjust to the dark and he can make out a figure in a corner of the clubroom, huddled into themselves with their arms circling their knees and face hidden in the mess. The sobbing has quieted to a soft keening, and Hinata can feel the lump in his throat form. He steps in, closing the door behind him. The light is blocked again, and they're left in the dark. “Ni–”

 

“Get out.” The voice is flat and covered in anger to hide the brokenness of it underneath, and Hinata has to blink back tears at his senpai's rude dismissal of him. But as much Hinata blames Asahi, he blames Noya even less.

He swallows before trying again.

 

“...Nishinoya-senpai?”

 

There's a heavy, pressing silence that makes Hinata uncomfortable and shift in his spot before Nishinoya finally answers. “Shouyou...? Sorry, I thought you were–.” There's another thick silence and just when Hinata's opened his mouth to speak-

 

“Never mind. You should leave, Shouyou.... I don't want you to see me like this.” Hinata's face falls, but he steels himself and walks over to Nishinoya. “Shouyou. I said _get out_.” There's a tremble in his voice, threatening to crack his facade, but Hinata ignores him, going until he's in front of Nishinoya.

 

Kneeling down next to him, he brings his arms up around Nishinoya and gathers him to his chest, drawing him out of his fetal position. He breathes out a sigh once he's slowly adjusted Nishinoya into a hug, taking care not to jostle him too much. He's small against Hinata, curled up like he is. There's a noise from Nishinoya, but he doesn't put up much resistance.

 

He turns his face into Hinata's shirt.

 

“You should get to class, the lunch bell rang ten minutes ago....” Nishinoya chokes out.

 

“I don't care.” Their voices are soft, their breathing the only other sound in the clubroom. Hinata's is steady, but Nishinoya's is periodically interrupted by gasps as he fights to hold back his tears in front of his underclassman.

 

“Noya-senpai, I'm here for you.”

 

“I'm your senpai.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I shouldn't look so weak in front of my kouhai.”

 

“I know. But you're not weak, Noya-san. I really admire you.”

 

“And what if I'm not here as your kouhai? ...aren't we friends as well?” Hinata clutches Noya to him tighter, and when he tucks Nishinoya's head under his, own voice cracking, that does it.

 

Taking in a wet gulp of air, Nishinoya finally breaks down, mouth opening to let out loud, heart-wrenching wails as he fists his hands into the front of Hinata's white t-shirt. He sobs desperately, eyes clenched tightly shut as tears pour down his cheeks. Clinging to Hinata as if his life depends on it, Nishinoya shakes his head as if trying to deny reality.

 

Hinata can feel his own tears welling up, and he bits his lip to hold back whimpers. The sweat drying on his skin makes him shiver, and the hot tears wetting the front of his shirt all over again makes him uncomfortable, but he just holds Nishinoya even closer. The wails are breaking his heart and he can't fix it, but he can be here for him.

 

_It's all I can do._

 

_It's all I can ever do._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter flows smoother and sounds better in general. Or is it just me?


	3. I'll be your rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cuddling, sleepy Noya, cuteness until Hinata accidentally says something he doesn't think he should've said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE BUT IT WAS WORTH IT (°ロ°)
> 
> Just some development: Hinata and Nishinoya have taken to walking home together, after having found out that Hinata's route home to Yukigaoka passes by the Nishinoya household along the way. Nishinoya lives much closer to Karasuno, being in the same town, Torono.
> 
> Edit: 12/27 - Made some small diction changes.

**Chapter 3** – I'll be your rebound

 

“ _I'm your senpai.”_

“ _I know.”_

“ _I shouldn't look so weak in front of my kouhai.”_

“ _I know. But you're not weak, Noya-san. I really admire you.”_

“ _And what if I'm not here as your kouhai? ...aren't we friends as well?”_

 

* * *

 

_Asahi's back has always loomed in front of him, surrounded by the aura of an ace. Nishinoya's confidence in him has never faltered, even when Asahi doubted himself. Eventually they had come to stand side by side, equals on the court. So why has he been left behind again?_

 

The weeks following that incident, Nishinoya had refused to look Asahi in the eyes. Form shrunken, he barely seemed like himself. Asahi could often be seen gazing after Noya worriedly, sometimes opening his mouth or stretching out a hand as if tempted to speak with the downcast libero. However, he would always retract the hand, or turn away with guilt evident in his eyes.

Hinata observes this all with sharp eyes, and dives in to support both his upperclassmen as best as he can in such instances. He and Nishinoya had grown closer after the incident, becoming something like best friends-though of course Tanaka was still Noya's best bro.

 

Nishinoya can honestly say that he is eternally grateful for the existence of Tanaka Ryunosuke in his life. The fellow second year has been a solid support in his post relationship, sticking by his side loyally even though he had been fairly confused at the sudden break-up. Despite his strict dedication in showing respect to their upperclassmen, he narrows his eyes whenever Asahi appears to get too close in range of Noya. Crowing as loud as he can, he does his best to drown out Nishinoya's despondence with his own hearted declarations. He throws his arm around Noya, raises him in the air like they constantly used to do, and it works to some extent. If anything, Nishinoya appreciates the attempt at normalcy.

 

Graduation comes and goes. The third years leave, and the team is fully thrust into the solemn realization that Daichi, Suga, and Asahi will no longer be standing with them on the court. They're quiet for a while, practicing in dull routine, but when new first years turn up, the shine of Hinata's eyes at being called senpai basks the team in direct sunlight. It energizes them, giving them the motivation and determination to get back in rhythm, to go to Nationals again, to win and keep winning. To play a game with no second chance again.

\----------

Nishinoya leans his head on Hinata's shoulder as he breathes out a sigh. With half-lidded eyes, he fights to stay awake. Unconsciously snuggling further into Hinata's side, the warmth from both the kotatsu and his underclassman lulls him to the temptation of sleep. He blinks sleepily as Hinata shifts beside him.

“Stop being so restless, Shouyou...I wanna sleep.” He moves to curl up into Hinata's side again, but the other boy moves away from him with a quiet laugh.

 

“Senpai, you need to dry your hair before you catch a cold. I'll let you sleep after that.” Hinata reaches for Nishinoya and turns him so that he's facing his upperclassman's back. Taking the towel from around Noya's shoulders, he flaps it open to drape over Nishinoya's hair.

Noya leans back as Hinata gently towels his hair dry, eyes drooping close at the soporific touch. Barely noticing when the towel is removed and placed on the kotatsu's tabletop, he also doesn't notice Hinata's soft smile as he's readjusted into Hinata's side.

Hovering at the edge of blissful sleep after a day of hard practice, Nishinoya huffs out an incoherent murmur as Hinata lays his head on top of his.

 

Hinata gazes down at Noya as he turns his head to bury his nose in the other boy's hair. Breathing in the smell of apple shampoo and a scent uniquely Noya's, his eyes drift close. _I really like you._ He feels like he's floating, slowly being pulled under by the rocking of the waves. His normal exuberance is muffled, calm in the wake of Nishinoya's presence and the warmth surrounding him.

 

“...Shouyou?”

 

Hinata's eyes blink open lazily as he feels Noya move away from him, head tilted to one side for a moment in the space above his right shoulder. He straightens up upon seeing Nishinoya's wide eyes. Fleetingly admiring the coffee colored irises, he's drawn back to attention when Nishinoya averts his gaze from his. Hinata's about to question the weird behavior when he notices the slight coloring in the libero's cheeks. Color rises to his own cheeks in response.

 

Confused, he's opening his mouth to ask before dawning realization makes him shut it again. Suddenly terrified at the possibility, he barely gets out, “Did I...?” He doesn't even need an answer. Ducking his head, his eyes grow wide with horror. Noya had just gotten out of a relationship a bit over a month ago-how could he do something like this to him!? Mentally berating himself, Hinata feels his mouth start to turn down at the edges, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

Rebuking himself even more sternly for crying when Nishinoya is the one who's more hurt here, he presses his lips together as the first drop threatens to fall.

He's broken out of his thoughts when he feels a touch on his cheek. Obeying the nudge of Nishinoya's hand, he looks up to see Noya staring back at him worriedly.

 

“Shou, why are you crying?”

 

Nishinoya uses the pad of his thumb to wipe away the first tear just as it falls, the tear track wet on Hinata's face. Hinata feels his face scrunch up further in response. _Why is Noya-san so kind? I don't deserve it._ He whimpers as he attempts to answer Noya's question. Nishinoya's hand falls back down to his lap as he waits patiently for his answer.

“It's just-I'm s-so horrible. You and Asahi-san j-just broke up barely a month ago, a-and I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to say it out loud-I sorry for putting you on the spot. Why am I such a screw-up, I didn't mean to I swear I'm so sorry I-”

 

He's suddenly cut off when he feels a slight press of lips on his own. His eyes shoot open in time to see Nishinoya lean back, a stronger blush now coloring his face. There's a moment of silence before Noya looks back at Hinata, eyes intense. “Sorry, Shouyou. Should I not have done that?”

 

Hinata breaks out of his stunned reverie. Shaking his head frantically, he bites his lip lightly before leaning forward. Nishinoya's hand comes up to caress his cheek and he meets him halfway, pressing their lips together again. They're tentative at first, but Hinata soon presses forward with more urgency, hands coming up to tangle in Noya's hair.

Nishinoya responds with equal enthusiasm, and he smiles against Hinata's lips. Feeling Hinata smile in accordance, he breaks the kiss and leans back to open his eyes, grinning at Hinata when the other does so as well. Hinata's face is hopeful, painfully happy.

 

 

“I'm in love with you, Noya.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish this work during this winter break, that's a promise!


	4. Texting the awkward blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I felt like I owed you guys more KageHina broship since I put it in the tags and then I got into the idea and this happened

**Chapter 4** – Texting the awkward blueberry

 

_Nishinoya responds with equal enthusiasm, and he smiles against Hinata's lips. Feeling Hinata smile in accordance, he breaks the kiss and leans back to open his eyes, grinning at Hinata when the other does so as well. Hinata's face is hopeful, painfully happy._

_“I'm in love with you, Noya.”_

* * *

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Kageyama!!!!!!_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_What_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_You wont believe what justhappened omg Im sohappy!!!!!!_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Okay_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Whaaat??? Ask me what happened!_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Why_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Becaussseeee_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Youre annoying_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Kageyamaaaa_

_Kageyama-kunnn_

_..._

_Tobio-chaaannn_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Don't call me that_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Tobiiiioooo_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Fine._

_What happened._

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Thats not a question Tobio_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Sup_

_Shuf_

_Shut up_

_Do you want to say or not_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Ok since youwanna know so bad_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_I don t_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_I told noyassan that I like him_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_You did? I thought you were going to wait_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Actually I told him that Im inlove withhim_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_I though you were gonna wait???_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_It was an accident!!!_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_So then what did he say_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Hekissedme!!!!!!_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_I did not need to know that_

_But did he reject you? Because if he didIswear_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Nonono he didnt_

_He said yes_

_To going out with me_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_But_

_There's something else_

_Isn't there_

_He said something_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_..._

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_It wasn't a complete yes, was it?_

_What did he say._

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Kageyama its okay_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Dumbass tell me what he said_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_He was just_

_Trying to protect me_

_If it turns out that way_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Shouyou._

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Okay_

_Fine_

_He said that he couldn't be sure if he really liked me that way_

_Because I might be a rebound_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_He what._

_Rebound?_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Someone that helps you get over the pain of a break up_

_That you might not actually like_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_..._

_I'll kill him_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Tobio!!!_

_Omg you are not killing him_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Oh_

_Right_

_I wouldnt be allowed to play volleyball anymore if I did that_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Uh_

_Right_

_Yeah_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_But if he does hurt you_

_You'll tell me._

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Yeahokay_

 

 **To:** thatdumbass

(no-subject)

_Good_

_Or else I won't toss to you ever again_

 

 **To:** scaryyama-kun

(no-subject)

_Kageyama._

_Kageyama no_

_You wouldnt do that_

_._

_._

_._

_Kageyama?_

_Dammit Tobio_

 


	5. Making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata takes Nishinoya to meet up with Asahi for a long overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late, but Chapter 4 was also unplanned so...peace? (◕3◕)

**Chapter 5** – Making amends

 

_To: thatdumbass_

_(no-subject)_

_**It wasn't a complete yes, was it?** _

_**What did he say.** _

 

_To: scaryyama-kun_

_(no-subject)_

_**Okay fine** _

_**He said that he couldn't be sure if he really liked me that way** _

_**Because I might be a rebound.** _

* * *

 

"Shou, what is it?" Nishinoya raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Weren't we going to that café?" Their loosely linked hands swing comfortably between them, reminding him that they'd been dating for a few months already.

 

"No, um, Noya-san, there's something I need to tell you before that." Hinata's answer makes Nishinoya's eyes widen. The similarity of the words to the ones he had heard some time ago–just before his world had crashed around him–paralyzes him in a sudden wave of fear. His grip tightens and loosens simultaneously on Hinata's hand, uncertain as to whether he should let go.

 

"-san. Noya-san!" The background noise crashes back into his conscious as Hinata's panicked eyes appear in front of him, and his hold on the other's hand tightens to the point where his knuckles are white. "Shouyou... _no, I–_ "

 

"I'm not leaving you, Noya-san. I'll never leave you for as long as you want me here." And maybe the words are cliche, but it immediately loosens the vice on Noya's heart. His hand falls from Hinata's to join the other one in rubbing at his face, and he lets out a breathless chuckle.

"Sorry, Shou. I don't know what came over me, but I'm fine now." When Hinata looks at him doubtfully, Nishinoya forces a grin on his face. "Really, I'm fine! Lets go–wait, there was something you were gonna say, right?"

 

"Maybe we should do this another day, Noya–" Nishinoya grits his teeth at Hinata's hesitant tone of voice, and he leans up slightly to gives Hinata a rough kiss.

"I'm seriously fine, Shouyou." He intertwines his fingers with Hinata's again to further reassure him, watching in slight amusement as the other gains a light pink tint in his cheeks. Even after months, Hinata still blushes when Nishinoya kisses him. _Though he never does that when he's the one to kiss me? Just another weird quirk of his, I guess._

 

"So, you ready to tell me what you've been trying to say?"

"Yeah, but it's more a matter of whether you're ready? I mean, I consulted with Tanaka-san about this and he said it was a good idea so I think it should be fine and I really think it'd be good for you too so–"

"Wait, what are we doing on this date that you need to consult Ryuu about? What's the idea?" Nishinoya cuts Hinata's rambling short with a confused glance. The unusually solemn look on Hinata's face gives him an uneasy feeling.

 

"We're meeting Asahi-san."

\----------

"Hinata. Nishinoya." Asahi raises a friendly hand in greeting as the pair approaches his table in the café. The two respond with their own respective acknowledgements.

 

"Asahi-senpai!" Hinata's is enthusiastic, accompanied by a lively wave, though he does cast an uncertain glance in Nishinoya's direction. Their hands hang by their sides separately.

"Asahi-san." Nishinoya is exceptionally subdued as he follows Hinata to sit across the table from Asahi, avoiding eye contact with the wing spiker.

 

Hinata pauses at the booth to shepherd Nishinoya into the window seat, directly across from the previous third year. Ignoring the sound of protest, Hinata lightly shoves his boyfriend into the seat. Once that's done, he plops himself down into the outer seat, effectively blocking off Nishinoya's way of escape.

 

"So, Asahi-senpai, what have you been up to?" Hinata asks brightly, pointedly not looking to his side. Nishinoya lets out a low growl, momentarily forgetting his anxiety in favor of irritation. Asahi starts at the sudden focus of attention on him, his own anxiety making him squirm in his spot.

 

"Well, I've been...." As Asahi continues, Hinata waves a waiter over and the three order their drinks. The conversation goes on after a lull, and Hinata studies his two seniors as he sips his orange smoothie, occasionally chiming in with a comment or two. Though they were both tense in the beginning, Nishinoya appears to be easing up the longer they talk, the same happening with Asahi.

 

Despite them not being completely back at their old level of comfortableness, Hinata is happy at simply seeing Nishinoya's eyes shine again when he's with Asahi. His despondence whenever Asahi was mentioned the first few weeks after they first broke up had been painful to observe. As long as Nishinoya is happy, Hinata's confident in his own happiness as well.

\----------

Eventually, Hinata fades out of the conversation altogether. A flash of sadness crosses his face for a moment before it's gone in the next blink. He smiles before getting up. Placing his drink on the table, he turns to go.

 

"–Shouyou?"

 

Hinata freezes when he hears Nishinoya. He turns around, meeting Nishinoya's inquisitive gaze. The excuse of having to use the bathroom is on the tip of his tongue when he notices the question in Noya's eyes morph into something indiscernible. Hinata's cheery smile disappears. He quickly looks away from the libero's sharp gaze. Caught in his inner turmoil, he barely notices when Nishinoya turns back to Asahi.

"Sorry, Asahi-san, but we should get going. Thanks for agreeing to meet with us today-I think it's helped both of us get over some old issues we never really talked about." Asahi widens his eyes at Nishinoya's statement before giving him a relieved smile. "It was all Hinata's idea, really. I didn't do much, but I'm glad I've been able to make amends."

Nishinoya nods at Asahi before getting up to take Hinata's hand.

 

"C'mon, Shouyou. Lets go."

\----------

Their bus ride back to the Hinatas' household in Yukigaoka had been silent. Hinata could only take consolation in the fact that Nishinoya's hand was holding his own, the warmth of it an affirmation that they had in fact had something. Now they're sitting together on top of Hinata's bed, close but without any body contact.

 

Hinata misses the warmth.

 

He even wishes for Natsu to come barging in unexpectedly like she always does, interrupting any moment that they might have been having just to chatter excitedly about her friends, her school day, a new game they played. Anything to break this unbearable silence. Unfortunately, they had the house to themselves, as Natsu had gone with their mother to visit an aunt for the weekend.

 

"Shou." Hinata jumps when Nishinoya suddenly speaks. He doesn't reply or dare to look up as he continues staring down at his crossed legs. His hands are clenched together on top of them.

"I told you that I wasn't sure about my feelings for you when we first began dating, but I've finally made up my mind today. I like you, Shouyou." The bed shifts as Nishinoya moves so that he's kneeling in front of Hinata. "Not as just a rebound, this is much more than that."

 

"I'm in love with you too, Hinata Shouyou." As the last syllable leaves Noya's lips, Hinata looks up. His eyes glisten with unshed tears, and his voice cracks as he asks, "Do you really mean it?" In response, Nishinoya merely leans in to kiss him tenderly, pouring all of his feelings in the action. Hinata responds with equal fervor, closing his eyes as the tears fall down his face.

When they pull away, Hinata's smile is bright and genuine, and he glomps Noya in a tight hug as they fall down onto the bed, their heads meeting the pillow with a _flomp_. They're laughing when Hinata says,

 

"I love you so much, Noya-san."

 

"Yuu."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Call me Yuu."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this work is finally finished! Hope you guys enjoyed the ride and thanks to those who left kudos and/or comments! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT CLAIM AS YOUR OWN WORK OR REPOST WITHOUT PROPER CREDIT GIVEN. (This applies to all online artists or writers. It's best to ask for permission first and to give credit where it's due- and absolutely do not claim others' work as your own).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate Haruichi.


End file.
